Naruto's Adoptive Older Sister (Continuation from Uzumaki Neko)
by GaaraRules29
Summary: This time Naruto is not alone he has his older sister Sora (OC), thought she is not his sister by blood Naruto will still go on lots of adventures with Team 7, and might even find love. Though Naruto won't be the only one. This story has many changes from what Uzumaki Neko started so please give it a read and tell me what you think. ON HOLD WILL CONTINUE SHORTLY!


**Naruto's Adoptive Older Sister**

This time Naruto is not alone. He has his older sister Sora (OC), thought she is not his sister by blood. Naruto will still go not lots of adventures with Team 7, and might even find love. Though Naruto won't be the only one, but still read. Adopted story.

**Hi everyone I have adopted this story and I'm rewriting it, this first chapter only has a very little of the same plot, so please read and let me know what you think, ether if you are rereading this story or if your just new to it**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, sadly I don't own the OCS, and the plot for this fanfiction I don't own up to chapter three. **This disclaimer holds true for the first two chapters in this fanfic after that it's my plot, **because I don't really feel like writing it over and over.

**Describing OC Sora- She had red hair but is going to change to blue and wears part of it in a pony tail (much like Lucy from fairy tail) and her front fringe covering the top half of her eyes, she has hot- bright pink eyes. I'm not going to make her all powerful like some people do with their OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Pressure, immense pressure, pressure everywhere, pressure so thick its crushing the air of you._

Gaping a girl almost two years old awoke from her bed, shaking and sweating she chocked to get air back into her lungs, but every time she took a breath it would feel like she's swallowing water.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and the explosion sounded in the distant, then a deafening ROAR filled the air, a few seconds of dead silence passed before all the sound just started at once. The girl could hear people screaming, babies crying, and explosions, roaring, people shouting and sirens.

The girl crawled out of her bed and shakily made her way over to the window, looking out the girl gasped at what she saw. There before her was a massive, beautiful red fox, the girls and the fox's eye meet, angry red eyes with a black slit though them for the pupil.

The door to the girl's room was thrown open and in ran a tall man with dark red hair and brownie- gold eyes.

"Sora hurry, we have to leave." The man said as he rushed over to her and bent down, the girl wasted no time in jumping onto the man's back, and once she was on he grabbed the girl's favourite blanket and teddy bear off the bed before rushing out the door and out of the house.

The screaming became a lot louder and there was people running everywhere, the man took off running to east wall and away from the fox, the girl just couldn't seem to take her eyes off the massive creature as it wiped out one of its many tails to hit the ninja that are attacking it.

"Daddy whewe's mummy?" The little girl asked after she realised the she hadn't seen her.

"Mummy's with auntie Kushina and your uncle Minato their making sure everyone is safe." The girl's father said before taking a quick turn and ducking as a tail went flying just over their head, picking up sped the man jumped up onto a nearby roof before jumping to the next one and continuing.

Suddenly as they touched down onto a roof the roof exploded and sent them flying, they flow high up into the air but before the man could stable himself a tail wiped out and collided with the man, making the girl loose her grip on her dad and go flying across the village. The girl screamed and tried to grab onto something, just as she was about to crash into the ground, one arm wrapped around her and caught her.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked the little, the girl looked up to meet kind dark eyes of a boy about three years older than her.

"Um, yea… I fink so." The girl said softly nodding her head, a soft whimper sounded beside her, turning her head and looking down she saw a baby all wrapped up. The baby started to cry fully, reaching out with one hand, the girl draw small circles on the baby's forehead.

"It's okak widle one." The said girl said softly, the crying stopped and the baby started to make bubbling sounds and he fell fast asleep.

"Whas him mame?" The little girl asked looking at the one holding them.

"He's Sasuke and my names Itachi, what's yours?" The boy asked, as he stared walking.

"I'm sowa." The girl said with a big smile, before the smile dropped and she gasped.

"Itacwi-kun can vou help find daddy, I fink he hurt. Daddy was cawing me, and den, and dan BOOM, I fiing." The girl asked with tears in her eyes, and looking up at him, the boy stopped walking and looked down at the girl, before giving a small nod.

"Okay but promise me no more crying, deal?" The boy said with a smile, placing the girl on the ground and crouching in front of her.

"Deaw." The girl said wiping her eye and giving a watery smile, the boy gave a small smile before standing and holding out his free hand to her, she took it and they started to walk again. The roaring and explosions have stopped and the only sound was distant shouting, after walking for about two minutes coughing sounds could be heard, they moved quicker and rounded the corner to find a man lying on his back.

"DADDY." The girl shouted before running as fast as her little lags would take her to the man, falling down next to him she gently dusted off his face that was covered in dirt and blood, from many of the cuts and scrapings on his face and head.

"So…ra (Cough, cough) are you h…urt?" The man asked as blood started to come out of his mouth, the boy kneeled down next to her and looked over the man. The man was covered in third degree chakra burns all over his body, deep gashes, minor cuts, but the thing that told the boy that the man wouldn't live was that the man was missing his left leg and the left side of his lower stomach. After seeing that the boy quickly recovered it with the blanket that he had in his hand.

"Uhm, I'm fine. Daddy awe… awe?" The girl whispered with tears rolling down her face, the man winced and lifted his right hand holding out a slightly ripped and really dirty teddy bear, the girl reached out and took it clutching it to her chest with one hand while grabbing her father's hand with the other.

"Sora I need you to be a big girl now an…(cough, wince) and look after yourself, me and mummy will be always with you…(Wince) can you be my brave strong little girl?" The man mumbled out looking his daughter in the eyes and holding her hand as tight as he dared without hurting her, the girl's tears fall faster now nodded her head.

"I wove vou daddy." She said letting go of the teddy and wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"I love you more, my little be..a…" The man said his voice fading, and the grip on the girls hand dropping away.

"Daddy?" The girl questioned look up.

"No, Daddy don't go. DADDY." The girl cried as she grabbed his shoulder and shook it, when that didn't work she cried leaning down to do what she always use to do with only her daddy before she went to sleep. Leaning down she kissed his forehead before like she did with Sasuke started drawing circles and moving from one side to the other and then down the noise and closing his eyes.

With that done she cried harder and grabbed his hand and rested her head on his chest.

"Daddy…Daddy… I'm sowwy…Daddy…" The child cried into her father's chest, the boy placed a hand on the girls back, and rubbed in smile circles, muttering soft works of comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ten minutes<strong> **later)**

Medics showed up and took the body and the girl, who had passed out from extortion, the girl was given a cheek up and after see that she was fine, and finding out that she has no more living relatives she was placed in the orphanage with the many other children orphaned that sad day.

* * *

><p><strong>(Three weeks later)<strong>

The girl hadn't spoken a word and stayed to herself, one day while walking around the orphanage she came across a room to the back of the building, behind the door there was crying. Curious as to why a baby would be all the way back her the girl walked closer, as she did the door opened, thinking quick the girl ducked down under the wooden table in the hallway, and pulled the table cloth down to hide her.

"Damn that little demon thing won't stop crying, I really don't know why we can just kill it?" A woman's voice said as she walked past, the girl peeked out to see it was to kind young girl that is always so nice to everyone, once the girl was gone the girl came out and walked the rest of the way to the room opening the door the girl peeked in to see a baby all red faced from crying. The baby had blonde hair and blue eyes like uncle Minato, the girl walked into the room closing the door, before walking over to the crib, looking down the girl reached out a hand draw circles on the baby's stomach. The baby stopped crying and looked up at the girl, the girl smiled when the baby reached out and grabbed her finger, smiling brightly the girl gently tickled the baby making him giggle and wave his hands about.

"He likes you." A deep kind voice said behind her, spinning quickly the girl saw an old man wearing a big hat and long white dress.

"What's your name, sweet girl?" The old man asked as he moved into the room and sat down in the chair next to the crib, but before the girl could answer the young girl from before walked him to the room.

"AH, H…Hokage-sama, I'm sorry we weren't expecting you." She stumered out and bowled, the old man chucked and waved his hand for her stand, and that's when she noticed the girl.

"Sora what are you doing in here with t… um Naruto?" she asked panicked, the girl shrugged and turned back to stop the baby from crying, wagering her finger over him and giggling when he tried to chow on her finger.

"I fink he hugny?" The girl said softly.

"Do you like Naruto, Sora?" The old man asked picking up Naruto, Sora moved close to him and sat on his lap to continue to play with Naruto.

"Uhm, Naru-kun my Ototo now." Sora said brightly as she giggle with Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skip Sora is 6 years old right now and Naruto just turned 4.)<strong>

A small girl ran though the village of Konohagakure with a small bundle tucked in her sweater. She was running from the mob of people trying to hurt her, and given the chance, they would kill her. All because of the person she protected, because of the child she would not let them touch.

"Get the demon bitch. Kill the demon child." Yelled one of the villagers that were chasing her. She knew today was worse than others, today was October 10th, and Naruto's birthday.

_**(Earlier that day)**_

_Sora was playing with Naruto in his room of the orphanage. She watched as he played with the toy that the Hokage had gotten him, he was so happy to have a new toy. She smiled at him just watching the pure happiness radiate of him. Though, that joy didn't last long._

_She knew the people that ran the orphanage had taken all the other children to the festival earlier that morning, so it was just the two of them. Until she heard the front door slam open and the shouts for ' __Get the demons head'__. She grabbed Naruto as fast as she could and zipped him up in her sweater and ran. She hid in one of the rooms close to the stairs and waited for them to pass by._

_Once she knew they were in Naruto's room she ran out of the room and down the stairs, as quietly as possible._

_"There she goes get the demon bitch, the demon can't be far behind." One man yelled as he saw her run down the stairs. She ran even faster out of the orphanage taking alleys to avoid the festival goers. Just as she was about to turn a corner a hail of kunai dissented upon her from behind._

_"Ahhhhh." She screamed as she took the blunt on the kunai to protect Naruto from being hit. She grabbed the one that was imbedded in her arm and pulled it out as she ran. By now Naruto was crying into her chest._

_"Shhh, Shhh it be alright Naru-ototo." She told him in a calming voice, even though she was in pain as she ran, dodging and weaving though the allies._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(And that's how she ended up running through the village.)<strong>_

She knew they were getting closer to her now that she was hurt and bleeding bad. She knew what they would do if they got their hands on Naruto so she looked for a place to hide him until they were through with hurting her. She found an empty spot behind a dumpster and hind him there.

"Naru-kun I'll be right back. Be a good boy and stay quiet for me." She told him as she quickly placed things in front of his hiding place. She knew they were right around the corner so she ran away from Naruto's hiding place. She was almost around the next corner before they caught her.

"I got her." One man yelled to the others as he held her face down in the dirt before flipping her over.

"Where's the demon, you little whore." Another man yelled as he hit her in the stomach.

"I-I don't kn-know." She told them as she coughed. They only got angrier at her for lying to them.

"Well if you don't know we'll just mark you like the demon." A different man said, this man was different from most of the others he was a shinobi. He took out a kunai and started sliding it across her face.

"AHHHHHHH." She screamed as he made 3 whisker marks across her both her cheeks.

"That's right demon bitch scream for your demon." The shinobi said as he finished and kicked her in the side, cracking some of her ribs. Other men had at this point taken to beating the young girls as well.

When they finally left the girl she was bleeding all over and covered in cuts and bruise. She waited ten minutes to make sure they were gone the made herself stand up panting, and hissed from the pain. Then walked back to where Naruto was, using the wall to stay up.

"Naru-kun come on out, it's okay now. There all gone." She told him, as she was move things out of the way.

"Nee-chan your hurt." He said as he saw her. He ran up to her and hugged her. She hissed from the pain but she picked him up and held him close.

"Hold on to me Naru-kun we're going to see Ojii." She told him as she fought through the pain and ran to the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(In the Hokage Tower)<strong>_

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk fighting the never ended battle that ever Hokage had to fight... paperwork. You could see him crying anime tears while looking at his covered desk. What he never expected was something to come busting through his window. The ANBU in the room jumped into action. But what they saw on the glass covered floor was a small bleeding red head girl holding an even smaller blond boy.

"Sora-chan what happened to you." Sarutobi asked her as he rushed to her side. She looked up at him with what vision she had at the moment, as it was slowly turning black from blood lose and the pain.

"Ojii _(pant)_ m-men came for O-Ototo. I couldn't _(cough)_ let t-them hurt _(cough, pant)_ him." She told him as she slowly blacked out from the pain. Naruto was on his knees in front of her crying.

"Nee-chan, nee-chan wake up _(sniffle)_ Please wake up Nee-chan" Naruto cried as he shook her shoulder.

"Inu get a medic." Sarutobi yelled as he picked up the bleeding girl as an ANBU flashed away. He took her over to and empty table and lay her down. Naruto was clinging to his leg crying.

"Ojii why isn't Nee-chan waking up." He asked Sarutobi. Sarutobi bent down and looked Naruto over for any injuries.

"Naruto are you hurt anywhere?" Sarutobi asked in a calm voice. Naruto shook his head.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked resting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"We were playing with my new toy, and Nee-chan grabbed me after a loud bang, then, then, then Nee-chan ran but was hurt by those knife thingies you tell me not to touch. Nee-chan then made me hide and led the bad men away from me... I could h-hear her sc-screaming Ojii. S-she was h-hurt so bad..." Naruto told Sarutobi until he finally broke and started to cry harder. While Sarutobi thoughts were running through his mind. _Shinobi? Shinobi hurt Sora._

"Hokage-sama." Yelled a woman as she and Inu ran into the room. She ran up to the table where Sora lay and started to heal her wounds. She hissed as she started to realize the extent of the wounds.

"Take the boy away he doesn't need to see or hear any of this." Inu looked at the Hokage.

"Take him to my chambers next door." Sarutobi told Inu (dog) before he looked back at Sora.

"Come on Naruto-kun lets go play while Sora-chan gets better" Inu told him as he picked him up and left the room.

"Hokage-sama by all means this girl should be dead, not carrying a child and using chakra. Five of her ribs are broken, her right leg and left arm are fractured, her left arm is dislocated and her right lung is punctured." The medic ninja told him as she worked on the girl's lung first. Sarutobi growled in anger.

"Tori (bird), Mi (snake) find out who is responsible for this NOW." Sarutobi yelled at the two remaining ANBU.

"Hai Hokage-sama." They said and flashed away. Leaving the Hokage and the medic as she tried to save the girl's life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(A week later)<strong>_

Sora woke up feeling like she has been run over a stamped of elephants. She just lay there, having a hard time breathing. She finally opened her eyes looking for Naruto to make sure he was fine. She looked at the ceiling and realized that it was brown not the pealing white paint of Naruto's room. She got scared and tried to sit up and look for Naruto. Big mistake.

"AHHHH." She screamed as she forced herself to sit up. The door to the room burst open as the Hokage, Naruto and a medic ninja came into the room.

"Naru-kun." She smiled, and forced herself to stay sitting up as he ran over to her crying.

"Nee-chan I thought you were going to leave me too." He cried as he hugged her. She hissed from the pain but didn't let him go. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Foolish little Ototo I won't leave you if there's anything I have to say about it." She told him as he cried into the crook of her neck.

"Naruto-kun why don't we let Sora-chan sleep for a little bit more so she can get better." The Hokage told Naruto. Naruto shook his head.

"NOOO, I wanna stay here. I'll sleep with Nee-chan." He told the Hokage.

"All right but I need to talk to her first, so go wait in my office while I speak to her then you can come back in, okay?" Sarutobi told him Naruto was reluctant to leave Sora but did what he asked. Once Naruto was out of the room and the door shut, Sora let her pain be shown.

"Uhhhh" she moaned out from the pain of Naruto hugging her broken ribs. The medic went over to her side, laid her back down and started to heal her again.

"You are a very lucky, little girl." The medic told her as Sora stared at the ceiling while being healed.

"Please tell me you didn't send him back to the orphanage alone?" She asked the Hokage without looking at him.

"No, he's been staying here with you but I made him sleep in a different bed so not to hurt you while you healed." He told her and she let out a breath of relief.

"Though I need you to tell me what happened." He said moving a chair to sit beside the bed and sat down in it.

"I was watching Naru-kun play with the new toy you gave me to give him. He was so happy to have it. It was just me and him because the other children were taken to the festival. I heard those men come into the orphanage and I grabbed Naru-kun. We hid for a bit in one of the rooms near the stairs, then I waited for them to get to Naru-kuns room then ran with him. I wasn't fast enough and one of them saw me." She told him then paused.

"I ran for a while carrying Naru-kun, then they started to threw kunai at us, I blocked him from getting hit with my own body. But then I couldn't run very far with my injuries so I hid him and led them away. They caught me not to far away and demanded to know where Naru-kun was, but I wouldn't tell them so they beat me instead. After they were done I went back for him and ran to your office." She stopped talking as she lifted her right hand to her face. She could feel the scars.

"I'm sorry there wasn't anything I could do to stop them from scaring, they were too deep and they were the last thing I healed." The medic told her in a sour filled voice.

"It's fine. It's all fine, I could have died and it would be fine as long as Naru-kun is safe." She said in a hollow voice.

"You shouldn't say things like that Sora-chan, how do you think Naruto-kun would feel if you died? Didn't you just tell him you wouldn't leave him?" The Hokage told her in a stern voice. Her eyes widen at the realization that she could not die, she had to take care of Naruto. She had to protect him better.

"Hokage-sama I have a request." She told him. He was a little taken back by her calling him Hokage instead Ojii.

"I would like you to take me out of the civilian classes and put me into the shinobi classes." She said sitting up straight with determination in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Time Skip one year later)<strong>_

Sora and Naruto have got their own place as soon as Sora was healed enough to leave the hospital, Sora started at the academy the week after, so while she was at the academy she buy Naruto a book that has everything to do with pranks, and told him that he would have to make the traps and pranks out of the stuff in the storage room. She would leave for the academy and come back for lunch and the be home by four, telling Naruto to stay close to home if he has to go outside, or just wait for her to get home.

"Hey Nee-chan?" Naruto said as he looked up from his work, Sora has been teaching him how to read and write, as she learns herself.

"Ma, what's wrong Ototo-kun?" Sora said not looking up from her homework.

"I really hungry, can we stop for today?" He pleaded, pursing in her own writing Sora looked at the clock on the wall, before smiling and nodding.

"Sure just let me finish up with this, why don't you go pick what you hand to eat tonight?" Sora said looking back from the clock back to her work.

"YAAAAY." Naruto shouted running into the kitchen, it was silent for a second before there was banging from opening one cupboard and the closing it and repeating.

"NEE-CHAN THERE'S NO FOOD." Naruto shouted from the kitchen, groaning the seven year old stood up and walked into the kitchen, she started searching every cupboard and the fridge, in the fridge was a note. Quickly snatching it up Sora read.

'_You should stave, you demon brats.' _Was written in bold black ink, sighing Sora crushed the paper up and tucked it into her pocket.

"Nee-chan didn't you go shopping this week?" Naruto asked still searching the cupboards.

"No sorry Naru-kun I forgot, I know lets go out to dinner tonight." Sora said walking out of the kitchen.

"Yay you the best Nee-chan." Naruto said running out of the kitchen and started jumping around the room.

"Ok, ok just go put you shoes on." Sora said as she finish packing away her work, Naruto cheered and ran to the front door, Sora chuckled and went into their sheared room to grab her purse.

"Alright let's go." She said taking Naruto's hand and leading them down the street, after two minutes Naruto squeezed her hand tighter from the looks that they were receiving. Suddenly something hit Sora in the shoulder, looking down to see that it was a tomato, Sora glared in the direction that it came from.

Sora brought Naruto in closer and walked down one of the side alleys, which usually stops most pursuers, as soon as the man stepped out in front of the at the end of the alley and the man behind them they know it hadn't worked.

"Naru-kun 'Action G', and the 'B'." Sora whispered to Naruto, in replay Naruto squeezed her hand twice, in the blink of an eye Sora had thrown Naruto high into the air and had charged forward to punch the guy in the throat. She ducked down and then shoot straight up using the man's shoulder to push off and leaped to the top of the building, when she was up she looked around to find Naruto but couldn't see any sighs of him. Freaking out she looked back down in the alley and got a glimpse of Naruto's spiky blonde hair over the shoulder of a man, growling she jumped down and charged after them.

"NEE-CHAN." Naruto called as he was thrown to the grown, only a second after hitting the ground did he feel the multiple kicks to the stomach.

"AHHHHH." He screamed, as he curled into a ball and covered his head.

"AHHH…mnkahi, OWf." Naruto heard just when he thought another kick was coming.

"Foolish Ototo, let's go." Naruto looked up and saw his sisters back, she knelt down, and Naruto climbed on. Sora took off at a run, running around one corner before another. Just as she got around the corner she collided with something.

"Ahh." Sora cried as she started to fall, thinking quick she swung Naruto around to her front, before she landed hard.

"Nee-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked moving off her, and helping her sit up.

"Yea I'm fine Naru-kun." Sora said before looking over to her brother, crinkling her noise she sighed.

"Ototo why do you have ink on you face?" She questioned, reaching up and using her sleeve to whip the ink and dirt off his face, Naruto only grinned and scratch the back of his head, shaking her head she looked over to who she ran into and froze.

"I…Itachi-kun?" Sora said frowning before she realised that it was him, she stood and ran over to hug him.

"Oh, um sorry I didn't mean to run into you." She said pulling back with a smile.

"It alright, how have you been Sora-chan?" He said blushing and looking away, Sora giggled and scratched the back of her head, but before she could replay someone pushed her back. This time not falling over, she looked down to see a mini version of Itachi.

"Oh hey…um… hang on, I'll remember S…Sasuke-kun right?" Sora said with a big smile making Itachi smile.

"You have a good memory." Itachi said, making her blush and smiled widely. Something grabbed the back of her leg and she looked down. Bright blue eyes stared back.

"Ow hey Ototo look here, I like to introduce you to a boy that save me when I was young." Sora said knelling down and hugging him to her side while facing the boys.

"Naru-kun this is Itachi-kun and his baby Ototo Sasuke-kun." Sora said pointing to them as she said their names.

"And I would like to introduce my incredible baby Ototo Naruto, The Future Hokage." Sora said with a smile and moved to stand behind Naruto and placed her hands on his shoulders. Itachi smiled and crouched down and placed his own hands on his little brothers shoulders.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun future Hokage." He said holding out his hand.

"Hey I…I'm going to become Hokage too." Little Sasuke growled and folded his arms, Sora and Itachi silently chuckled as the two boys argued about who was becoming the next Hokage.

"Maybe we should head off now Naru-kun?" Sora suggested as she patted Naruto's head.

"Are we going to get something to eat now Nee-chan? We haven't eaten for ages." Naruto whined wrapping his arms around his stomach and as if on cue it groaned, Sora sighed and straightened only for her own stomach to groan. She blushed and lifted Naruto onto her shoulders.

"Yes ok let's get you something to eat before you waist away." Sora teased tickling his stomach.

"We will accompany you." Itachi crouching down and having Sasuke hope on his back.

"Ah its ok you don't have to, I'm sure you and your Ototo are busy." Sora said blushing and looking down.

"No it's fine we were going to get something to eat ourselves." He said straightening and started walking out of the alley, smiling at the way Sasuke turned his head back to stick his tongue out at them. Moving fast Sora moved to walk beside them, but quickly moved further away when people started to whisper things like.

"_Look at that, they're trying corrupted those poor boys." Or_

"_What the Uchiha heir doing with the monsters." Or_

"_Absurd, it's just disgraceful."_

Sora turned her hand away and she felt Naruto grip her hair, she patted his leg before tickling his feet. He giggled and started playing with her hair.

Sora looked over at Itachi only to find him looking at her from the corner of his eye, She forced a smile to her face and pretended she couldn't hear what everyone around them were saying.

"Hey Nee-chan can we get ramen?" Naruto asked leaning over my head a bit to give me the puppy dog eyes.

"Ow why do you always give me that damn look?" Sora said glaring up at him, his lower lip quivered and his eyes grow wider, Sora flinched and sighed.

"Fine, you get your ramen, but next time I get to choose were we go." Sora said shaking her head but she was sporting a smile all the while, while Naruto shouted happily about ramen.

Taking the next turn to the right, and then turning left at the end of the street. They walked along the back streets were although there wasn't many people, there was still enough to make Sora reach into her pocket to hold tight to her kunai. As they got closer to the ramen stand, Sora reached up and in one swift move, brought Naruto around and down the front of her to walk beside her.

Naruto smiled and ran up ahead and into the store, with Sasuke quickly following.

"HEY OLD MAN." Naruto shout sounded down the street, Sora shook her head with a smile. She walked into the shop and smacked him up the back of the head and placed her hands on her hips.

"Apologise now, you know it's rude and yet you say it every time." Sora said in a scolding tone.

"Sorry Teuchi-sama." Naruto said with a bowled head, Sora sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Will have you usual Teuchi-san." Sora said with a smiled as she sat at the only available seat, which happened to be next to Itachi. Naruto sat near the wall, with Sasuke next to him and then Itachi and then Sora.

"Coming right up, and what can I get for you boyfriend here." Teuchi said with a wide smile and directing his spachelor to point at Itachi, making Itachi turn bright red.

"Ha ha Teuchi-san this is Itachi-kun and his little Ototo Sasuke-kun, their _friends." _Sora said with a chuckle at how red Itachi was.

"Ah so this is the mysterious Itachi-kun that saved our little Sora-chan here?" Teuchi said with a smile.

"Hey Nee-chan how come the old man know that this guy saved but you didn't tell me?" Naruto whined as he leaned forward do he could see his big sister.

"Naru-kun I told both you and Teuchi-san as the same time, you were just too busy having your face in a bowl of ramen to listen." Sora said as Naruto's face turned bright red and Sasuke giggled and started teasing him, before he realised something and turned to look at his older brother.

"Nii-kun how come you didn't tell me how you two meet?" Sasuke said with a pout.

"Well I guess I just forgot about it." He said ruffling Sasuke's hair.

"Will you tell me now?" Sasuke pleaded with the puppy dog eyes, both Itachi and Sora turned away.

"Damn little Ototo's and their cuteness, we can never win." Sora said under her breath to Itachi and her nodded.

"Well it was um…" Itachi started before looking over at Sora.

"It was five years ago, on the night of the fourth Hokage's death. Everyone was running everywhere and there was so much nose and explosions, my Oto-san grabbed me and started to evacuate…" Sora said looking down at her hands with a distant look in her eyes, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Oto-san was carrying me when a stray jutsu exploded near us, sending us flying, and before Oto-san could shift himself to land safely we were hit… I went flying away from Oto-san and would hand died on impacted if Itachi-kun hadn't jumped and caught me…" Sora said opening her eyes and smiling up at Itachi before looking over to Sasuke.

"And that's when I meet you Sasuke-kun, you were still a new born baby, so cute, with rosy cheeks and all wrapped up in your Nii-kun's arms." She said in a baby voice with a smile, Sasuke gasped with a blush before smiling.

"Well here you go, this first round is one the house." Teuchi said as he placed a bowl in front of all of them.

"Ow, waw thanks old man." Naruto shouted as he dug into his bowl, with Sasuke quickly following, they somehow challenged each other to an eating contest. Sora shook her head and flicked a small rock at him, hitting him in the head.

"OCH, hey what was that for Nee-chan?" Naruto whined and rubbed his head.

"Manners, mister or no more ramen for a month." Sora warned, Naruto pouted and gave a small apology, and when he received a nod head dug right back into eating.

"That was a nice shoot." Itachi said looking at Sora from the corner of his eyes, she giggled and waved her hand dismissively.

"So how have you been? Do anything interesting?" Sora said changing the subject and turning to look at him.

"Ah, I'm a chūnin now and I'm going for jōnin at the end of the month." Itachi stated before taking a big mouthful.

"Waw, that's amazing." Sora said with a bright smile.

"So you're Training to be a ninja?" Itachi asked with a smile.

"Yea I have to prot…" She started and her eyes wondered to Naruto.

"Um I mean I have to get stronger, and becoming a ninja sounds really cool." Sora said with a big smile and scratching the back of her head, before turning back to eating. Itachi frowned and finished his bowl.

"Can I ask you something?" Itachi asked when she had finished and had pushed her bowl away. She looked over at him and nodded after a minute, he turned I his seat and hopped off.

"Ototo I'm just going outside for a second, stay here with Naruto-kun okay?" Itachi said to his brother, when Sasuke nodded Sora and Itachi stepped outside and around the corner.

Stopping Itachi turned around to look at her, she folder her arms and leaned against the building, looking up at him.

"Is it always like that, or is it only because we're with you?" Itachi asked going straight to the point.

"Don't lie I know there's something." He said holding up the letter from her pocket. Sora flinched and looked down.

"People… people in this village don't like Naru-kun, even when he was a baby, I didn't like that so I became his Nee-chan and do my best to keep him safe. Soon they started to hate us both, so the ambushes and assassination attempts don't bother use that must because its manly drunk man and they're easy to get away from. The whispers and the glares is what upsets Ototo and he's almost always having nightmare, I try and comfort him and keep him out of danger." Sora said unfolding her arms and pushing off the wall, clenching her fists.

"So to answer your question yes it is always like this, and really you shouldn't been seen with us again are you could get hurt." She said before turning around and going to walk away, before a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Hey, just a second, I choose who I hang out with, and I doubt any of the villagers would even come close to hurting me. So if I want to hang out with you I will." Itachi said quickly letting his anger lead him, Sora's eyes widened at his words.

"Okay, its your choose. But just to let you know I did worn you." She said softly and looking down.

"Good now let go, Ototo and I will walk you home." Itachi said letting her go and they walked back to their brothers. Itachi demanded that he will pay for all of it, and kept refusing Sora's money every time she offered.

After that day the Four of them would get together at least twice a month.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll put the Japanese word that I use at the bottom just in case some people don't know they mean, because it makes the story more enjoyable if you understand what you're reading.<strong>

**Also I don't really plan on putting too many a/n in the chapters so when I do it's probably information toward the story, so you might want to read them.**

**I also plan to make this story a min of at least 15 chapters if not more. I'm hoping on more but am uncertain at the moment, so we'll see how it goes.**

**Words I used:**

**Ojii** -is a general term for old man

**Nee-chan** -is one of the many terms for an older sister

**Ototo** -is one of the many terms for little brother

**Nii-kun-** is one of many for older brother

**Oto-san-** father or dad

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope stay with me as I continue this story. Please review :D**

**Till next time Ja ne ^-^**


End file.
